


黎明列车

by 飞雪梦莺 (fxmycc)



Series: 展白十生十世 [10]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 新神探联盟 | New Detective (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, 乔任梁受, 展白衍生, 胡宇威攻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxmycc/pseuds/%E9%A3%9E%E9%9B%AA%E6%A2%A6%E8%8E%BA
Summary: 真人矿泉水向来了_(:з」∠)_展白十生十世系列结束(*/ω＼*)，撒花，我终于了却了一桩心愿……





	黎明列车

**Author's Note:**

> 真人矿泉水向来了_(:з」∠)_  
> 展白十生十世系列结束(*/ω＼*)，撒花，我终于了却了一桩心愿……

呜……  
响亮的汽笛声在片场回荡着。  
kimi一脸期待地观摩火车对着台词，而geo则欢快满满地摆弄着火车外面的各个的部件。  
“一会对手戏不要拖我后腿啊笑场王。”kimi轻轻捶了捶geo的肩膀。  
“你才是捣蛋鬼。”geo冲他比了个手枪的姿势。  
一瞬间，剧组的其他人都萌生了差不多的想法——明明没有在秀恩爱，也没有高能台词，但是为什么有一种闪闪发亮的感觉。  
而且，这种感觉如同预言，伴随了一整天——

故事从和劫匪的乱斗开始。  
“包大哥小心！”展超攀着车窗准确踢中了车内黑衣的歹徒。  
砰。公孙泽也准确命中了另一名拿枪的歹徒。  
“哇你们好棒。”包正在车内欢快地拍着巴掌。  
“拆你的炸弹！”公孙泽厉声喝止了他的嘚瑟。  
“遵命探长哥。”包正俏皮地敬了个礼，继续投入了拆炸弹的工作。  
又从隔壁车厢跑出几个黑西装，于是展超一个引体向上跳回了车内，陷入了新的搏斗。  
列车在持续的割裂空气中摩擦出绵长的啸声。  
随着在嘈杂中几不可闻的咔嚓声，包正舒了一口气：“搞定，下一站。”  
驾驶室外有最后一枚炸弹，也有最后一批作困兽之斗的歹徒。  
不过在DBI的枪口下，被镇压也只是时间问题。  
最后一阵激烈的交火和拆弹，三人总算靠近了闷热的驾驶室。  
“开门，DBI！”公孙泽用力敲打着玻璃已经模糊得看不清内部的驾驶室大门。  
和之前通报炸弹的时候不一样，里面没有人应了。  
“喂！开门。”公孙泽再一次砸门。  
包正东张西望，忽然退后几步，探头往外看了几眼：“探长哥，有一个好消息和一个坏消息，你想先听哪一个？”  
公孙泽不假思索地回答道：“坏消息。”  
“我们好像不是在平时到站的那条铁路上跑。”  
“什么？”公孙泽一把拨开他往外看了一眼。  
如果没记错的话，这条铁路还没修完。  
“好消息是，我们的确是在减速。”包正微笑道，一脸欣慰。  
公孙泽果断地重新给手枪上了膛。  
“开门！”  
包正见状，轻飘飘地抱着头躲到了后面。  
砰。  
驾驶室门上的圆形玻璃应声而碎。  
割裂的画面看不真切，但有一个熟悉的白衣晃荡了一下。  
“探长，麻烦让一下。”展超不知道什么时候凑了过来。  
“嗯？”公孙泽把视线从玻璃缝隙移下来。  
展超也退了半步，比了比距离。  
砰。  
一脚踹在门上。  
砰。  
随着第二脚，驾驶室内发出当的一声——插销松脱掉在地上。  
拍摄的NG集锦就从这里爆炸开来……

“开始。”打板第十七次敲出了清脆的声响。  
吱呀，推开略有变形的门，展超一步跳了进去。  
原本应该在驾驶席的火车司机此时躺在地上，大口地喘着气，不过虽然伤的不轻，倒还是保住了一命。  
“哟。”替司机坐在驾驶席上的白影悠哉地打了声招呼，俊秀不羁的脸从椅背前面探出来，“DBI的饭桶们，早上好啊。”  
“白玉堂，我就知道是你！”展超冲上去，把之前从包上撕下来的老鼠贴纸糊在他肩膀上。  
“怎么，难得坐一次火车就遇到劫匪，我没怪你们管理镇压不利就不错了，你还要怪我帮忙？”白玉堂轻笑着扬起嘴角。  
“谁要你帮忙啊！”展超凑上去按住他的肩膀，“重点是！我的苹果呢！苹果呢！果呢！呢！”  
“好好好还你。”白玉堂伸手往天上一抛，被展超稳稳接住。  
恍然间有一种遛狗的错觉。  
情不自禁嘲笑一声，白玉堂又重新抓住了摇杆：“你看你耽误我这么长时间，万一车毁人亡……”  
说着车子正开进最后一段隧道，在施工不完全的铁路上磕碰出异常剧烈的震动。  
“白玉堂你好好开车！”公孙泽不由得命令道。  
“你们不想死难道我想吗？”白玉堂悠哉地拉着刹车。  
轰隆隆，车子穿过隧道，迎来短暂失去的阳光。  
前方就是护栏和乱石堆。  
索性一个急刹车，火车停在了最后一段铁轨上。  
“呼……”虽然差点都因为惯性糊到驾驶台上，看到平安停下，大家还是不由自主松了一口气。  
镇压行动彻底结束，包正笑着给公孙泽比了个赞。  
白玉堂在座位上伸了个懒腰，吸引了展超的目光，两人对视一眼又转开，虽然都轻哼了一声示威，但在胜利的氛围中，还是不自知地淡淡笑了一下。  
“呼……过。”导演终于长舒了一口气。  
今天最简单也是最后的一场居然是NG最多的一次，不给人看录像绝对没有人信。  
而且虽然今天的拍摄还算顺利，但莫名觉得心好累，好像被什么东西照耀了。  
“耶！”同样长舒一口气的geo和kimi用力地击了个掌，并且不知疲倦地陷入了明天剧情的讨论。  
对，一定是被他们的活力照耀了，对比之下，显得好累。  
“收工收工。”导演更加急切地招呼着大家。  
一天的夜戏直到太阳爬过山坡好几步才完全结束，不得不让大家都觉得好困。  
但另一边还兴奋的二人——  
“拍照发微博。”  
“拍照发推特。”  
kimi和geo开始在车厢里寻找各种拍照角度。  
“你不要跟我抢，发同一个位置太重复。”kimi闯入了geo的镜头。  
“是你不要跟我抢，昨天就说好了我先发的。”geo不满地把他挤出画面。  
“NG王没有权利拍照。”kimi白了他一眼。  
“你今天NG明明比较多。”geo不服气地瞪大了眼睛。  
“你俩NG半斤八两就不要争论了好吗？”凯凯在一边吐槽着。  
铎哥已经打着哈欠准备回笼去了。  
接着果然，其他人各自收拾了东西，他俩还不知道在讨论着什么。  
“去吃什么？随你。好啊。”凯凯回头望着他们。  
“你会读唇语啊？”铎哥一脸惊讶。  
“最近配音对口型对习惯了……”凯凯解释着，忽然一愣，“你不会吗？”  
“不会啊。”铎哥一脸无辜。  
“那你第一季演那么逼真∑(ﾟДﾟ)。”  
“那是演技，演技……”  
“……”

看到所有人都收了工，geo和kimi终于从火车景里走了出来。  
“你累吗？”kimi看了一眼geo。  
“不累。”geo摇摇头，“今天倍感精神。”  
“我也是哎，今天台词这么多，居然记得挺清楚。”说着kimi拿起了台词本。  
比geo那本厚的多，现在剩的更少。  
唰，又被他撕下了两页。  
“看来你一定是第一个杀青。”geo笑道，有一点点舍不得。  
kimi心领神会一笑：“那不正好？”  
“嗯？”  
“我这个上海导游正好能有空想想怎么带你打发时间啊。”  
geo一愣，转而再次扬起嘴角：“也对。”  
仔细想想，上海也的确是个充满回忆又很有意思的地方。  
其他人开车走了，geo也就顺理成章地上了kimi的车。  
车子驶离影视城，正好路过那架充满回忆的大桥。  
“我记得你很早的时候就在这里拍过电视剧是吗？”小乔也被这座桥勾起了回忆。  
“是啊，你看过？”geo问道。  
“当然啊。”kimi笑着看着这座桥，“我觉得你如果多接几部民国剧的话，还会再来的。”  
“是吗？”geo思考着。  
如果想多待在上海，大概真的多接几部民国剧就好吧。  
搞不好剧组与剧组就是一街之隔。  
“对了。”kimi忽然嘀咕道，“你说我们今天是不是玩的太开心了一点？”  
“有吗？”geo一脸茫然，“因为下午会放假？还是因为难得你一天都在组里？”  
“……”kimi粗略想了一下，“你也觉得没有，那就没有吧。”  
geo点点头：“嗯，反正虽然最后快放假了有点兴奋，但是总体来说，我们今天NG不算多啊。”  
kimi：“是吧……”  
两人进入了回忆时间。

【take1】  
砰。展超踹开门。  
“哟。”  
探出头的白玉堂顶着一脑袋汗珠，有些耀眼。  
导演：“卡。展超你的眼神不对啊。”  
【take2】  
“哟。DBI的饭桶们，早上好啊。”  
想起来，严格意义上geo真是个可怜的吃货啊……各种控制不住体重啊。  
导演：“卡。白玉堂你这个悲天悯人的神情是为神马？”  
【take3】  
“哟。DBI的饭桶们，早上好啊。”  
“白玉堂，我就知道是你！”  
导演：“卡。展超你的表情不够愤怒……有点惊喜是怎么回事……”  
geo：“啊？导演你说什么？”  
导演：“没没……”  
【take4】  
把贴纸糊在白玉堂的肩膀上。  
导演：“卡。贴纸贴歪了。”  
铎哥&凯凯&geo&小乔：“……”  
【take5】  
把贴纸糊在白玉堂肩膀上。  
geo：“……噗哈哈哈哈哈。”  
kimi：“胡宇崴你不要再想上一次NG了！”  
geo：“还是你懂我哈哈哈哈哈。”  
【take6】  
把贴纸……  
“噗哈哈哈哈哈……”X4  
导演：“……强迫症会带来这么魔性的笑场我错了。”  
【take7】  
“我的苹果呢！苹果呢！果呢！呢！”  
“我吃了。”  
“我吃了你！哎不对，你台词不对……”  
编剧：“……怎么听起来这样改也不错的样子。”  
【take8】  
“好好好还你。”白玉堂把苹果往天上一抛。  
kimi：“对不起抛太远……”  
geo：“……我接住了。”  
kimi：“∑(ﾟДﾟ)你怎么做到的！”  
geo：“你抛多远我都接得到(╯▽╰)……这不是重点，重点是你怎么擅自NG！”  
【take9】  
“万一车毁人亡……”  
geo：“∑(ﾟДﾟ)苹果有虫眼！”  
“……”X3+导演+编剧  
道具师：“怪我咯_(:з」∠)_。”  
【take10】  
“白玉堂你给我好好开车！”  
“你们难道不想我死吗……啊不对，你们不想死难道我想吗。”  
“……”  
kimi：“……编剧我恨你。”  
编剧：“……”  
【take11】  
“白玉堂你给我小心开车！”  
铎哥：“是好好开车……”  
凯凯：“哦抱歉……其实也可以吧。”  
铎哥：“没关系反正我没有台词( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ，没有台词( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ。”  
“……”  
【take12】  
车子总算停了下来。  
“呼……”四人都松了一口气。  
导演：“卡。展超白玉堂你们对视太早了。”  
“∑(ﾟДﾟ)这也不行？”X2  
【take13】  
“呼……”  
导演：“卡。你们为了不对视太僵了。”  
“……”  
【take14】  
“呼……”  
导演：“呃……不行，你们对视看起来太熟了。”  
“啊0.0？”X2  
【take15】  
导演：“你们笑的好像在约会是怎么回事？”  
“哪有？！”X2  
【take16】  
对视……移开……笑。  
kimi：“导演你是不是故意的！”  
导演：“没有啊0.0，刚这遍就不错，虽然现在不行了。”  
_(:з」∠)_

回忆结束。  
geo：“果然，没有秀恩爱对吧？”  
kimi：“是啊。”  
只花了几分钟检讨，两人就丢掉了拍戏的包袱，随着车子渐行渐远，忘却了神一样的16次NG。

END


End file.
